


Tumblr Prompts

by VicesVsVirtues



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Shorts, no idea what's happening if I'm honest, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues
Summary: A collection of one shots, drabbles, shorts based on prompts I am given in my  ask over on Tumblr. There's no cohesive flow to the order of the chapters, so sorry about that.If you'd like to submit a prompt, find me on Tumblr or Twitter :D





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is yours shorthairdontcare22 - I'm sorry it's not my best work

_ Lyatt reunion after all the crap that’s going to fall on us (and technically on them) - shorthairdontcare22 _

Lucy hated being separated from Wyatt when on a mission. While she knew Flynn would keep her safe as they wandered around 1988 San Francisco looking for Jiya. Wyatt hadn’t wanted to split up either, but the military training in him knew it made sense when Flynn suggested it. He’d reassured her they would find Jiya and get back home safely, but didn’t try to push for her to stay with him. He was respectfully keeping his distance which she appreciated more than she could ever verbalise.

Rufus had stayed back in their time, monitoring the computers with Connor. Flynn had known enough from his time with both Anthony and Emma to pilot them safely back to the eighties. With what could be a last glimpse of Wyatt, Lucy had followed Flynn and the next couple of days were frantic as Rittenhouse took their hunting to another level.

Eventually, Wyatt managed to get a message to them that he had located Rufus’ girlfriend and for them to meet at the lifeboat so they could get back home. Flynn stole a car to prevent them meeting any sleeper agents while they wandered through the streets.

The moment the car rounded the corner and Lucy saw the lifeboat, her heart started beating erratically. Before she could move, Flynn stopped the car and took hold of her hand.

“Now is the time Lucy.” He spoke, locking eyes with her.

“The time for what?”

“The time to make your Wyatt truly believe that’s exactly what he is. He’s suffered enough, you both have. Go to him and be happy the way I always knew you would be.”

“How… oh, the journal.”

“Have you not read it since I gave it back to you?” He sounded surprised.

“A little, but not in depth. I wasn’t sure how much we had changed, and I didn’t want to find out that I never got Amy back.”

Flynn squeezed her hand and smiled at her softly. He understood.

“Go, get your Wyatt back.”

Lucy got out of the car and began to walk towards to lifeboat. She could see Wyatt and Jiya standing in front of it, watching her. Even from this distance, she could tell Jiya was exhausted.

As she got closer, Jiya climbed into the ship, leaving Wyatt to watch her approach. When she was within ten feet of him, she came to a standstill. Lucy simply couldn’t walk any further; her heart was pounding her palms were sweating, and her mouth was dry. She stood on the spot, looking at him. Even from this distance, the blue of his eyes was striking making her feel warm all over as they looked her up and down.

That minute movement was enough to get her back in motion. This time she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him tight against her. Tears flowed down her face as the stress of the past few weeks left her at the feel of his strong arms around her waist. Only Wyatt could ever make her feel at ease while their lives were crumbling around them.

“Woah, Lucy. What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Wyatt’s voice was frantic with worry.

“I’m fine, I… I… I never want to do this without you again. Promise me we’ll never split up, that’ll we’ll always be Logan and Preston.”

Blue eyes locked onto brown ones, affection thick in both.

“Did something happen? Did Flynn-”

Lucy cutt his questions off by crushing her lips to his. It took him by surprise, but he quickly responded to the kiss, to her tongue running along his bottom lip. The moan that escaped him when their tongues touched for the first time since that night in 1941 was animalistic and full of passion.

Eventually, he pulled away and gazed down at her. Tears ran down her face.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He ran his thumbs gently under her eyes, wiping away the moisture.

“I’m just relieved. Take me home and to bed?” She asked, the blush tinting her cheeks slightly.

“Yes Ma’am.”


	2. Games Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt about a games night in the bunker. I had planned for it to be drunken fun, but none of them felt like drinking heavily, so we ended up with this...
> 
> If you want to give me a prompt, hit up my ask on Tumblr (or drop me a tweet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is yours huntersixtyseven
> 
> Not quite what I'd envisioned on my head, but I hope you like it xx

_ a game night in the bunker?! - huntersixtyseven _

“No. I am  _ not  _ playing Monopoly with you Wyatt Logan. Not after last time.”

Lucy glared at Wyatt, her hand on her hips.

“Why not?”

“You ran out of money within five minutes and threw the board across the room. We still haven’t found the top hat and it’s been almost a damn month.”

Behind her, Rufus chuckled, the noise distracting her for a moment. She spun to face him.

“Don’t you start, you’re no better. You threw an almighty tantrum when Jiya beat you three times in a row at Backgammon.”

The lifeboat pilot had the grace to look sheepish as his girlfriend wrapped her arm around his waist, muttering in his ear too low for anyone other than him to hear.

“So, Professor, what game have you chosen then?” Wyatt asked as he gathered bottles of beer from the refrigerator.

Lucy looked a little sheepish at his question. She hadn’t considered what to play, just that she wasn’t playing Monopoly.

“How about a bit of poker?” She blurted out before Wyatt could overrule her and break open the property trading game anyway.

“Well, professor. I didn’t take you for a betting woman.” The smirk on his face was wider than she’d seen in a while, ever since he and Jessica had gone their separate ways in a huge fight in the middle of the silo’s kitchen. The entire population of their had to watch  Wyatt fall apart as Jessica had tried to get him to leave them all to concentrate on reclaiming their marriage, even worse when he found out she’d been sent back to him by Rittenhouse to fracture their team.

“Well, I don’t tell you  _ all  _ of my secrets master Sergeant.” It was nice to be able to tease one another again, their friendship slowly repairing itself. The rest… maybe that would follow, but neither of them were pushing it.

“Guys, can we leave the UST at the door. I have some matchsticks burning a hole in my pocket.” Jiya picked up the deck of cards that Rufus had placed on the table and began to shuffle them expertly. “Well, not literally, but you know what I mean.”

:: ::

The longer they played, the more Lucy realised that she was absolutely terrible at poker, and that Jiya was a ruthless card shark.

“How are you winning  _ every  _ hand?” Rufus asked as he folded yet again in frustration. Despite the hint of irritation in his voice, his face was all pride.

The pile of matchsticks in front of Jiya had grown exponentially over the last couple of hours.

“She’s whupping all of our asses. I say we pay her back with a quick game of Monopoly.” Wyatt teased, laughing at the glares he received in response to his statement. “Guys, kidding. I am getting a little bored of being beaten though.”

“If I’m honest, it’s a bit boring beating all of you so convincingly.”

Lucy leaned back in her chair watching her friends bicker good naturedly. It had been too long since they were able to simply kick back and have good, honest fun without the threat of Rittenhouse or having to protect history. It started off with the four of them, hopefully it would end the same way. Even though Denise and Connor had become more than work colleagues, and Flynn was… well, she still wasn’t sure what he was, but he’d helped them too much to be disregarded.

At the thought of Flynn, she looked around.

“Where’s Flynn?” She asked as Rufus and Wyatt played  _ rock, paper, scissors  _ to decide on the next game they played as jiya collected more bottles of beer to place on the table.

“Who cares?” Wyatt groaned as he lost three in a row and watched Rufus pull out a chess set from under his chair. Lucy looked at him, waiting for him to catch her eye. When he did, he apologised and turned his attention to setting up the pieces with Rufus.

“He’s with Agent Christopher and Connor. No idea what they’re discussing, but it looked serious. Maybe he’s trying to get them to let him leave.” Jiya spoke up.

“That’s grea-, er, I mean. Shame…” Rufus caught sight of Lucy’s disapproving face. “Well, yeah. It would be better if he wasn’t here, not that I’m saying I dislike the guy, but  he does bring an atmosphere to a room.”

“Only because you don’t trust him, either of you.” She looked pointedly at both he and Wyatt.

“I trust him when we’re on missions. He’s proved himself in that sense, but it’s round here I feel uncomfortable when he’s around. Don’t ask me to explain, I can’t.”

Deciding she didn’t want an argument about Garcia Flynn once more, Lucy kept quiet as she and Jiya watched the chess game between Rufus and Wyatt.

“I have to admit, both of you guys missed a trick earlier.” The tech wizard commented after a while.

“How so?” Wyatt didn’t look up as he responded.

“I haven’t played Strip Poker since college.”

The chess board went flying as Rufus grabbed the deck of cards...

**Author's Note:**

> don;t know why this didn't turn out as emotional a I'd like - I was going for full on angst, but it just didn;t work out - sorry!


End file.
